cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Long Range Recon Group
The '''Long Range Recon Groups (LRRGs) '''are heavily armed Sirian light infantry units that patrol deep in enemy territory. They specialise in reconnaissance and raiding. History Formed during the conflict with the Savages of Jotun, the Long Range Recon Groups were a direct response to the need for highly mobile troops who could keep an eye on an agile opponent - and, if necessary, destroy them. The first LRRGs were sub-units of larger Sirian formations, but eventually budded into a force in their own right, with a rich operational history. Though at first commanders felt they stole much needed manpower from their parent units, and misuse of the intelligence they gathered was not unheard of, their value was quickly recognised. Operations * Sirian-Nisi War * Essllean War * Freedom War Training LRRG training is exacting, requiring dedication to get through unscathed. Recruits come typically come from the infantry, volunteering out of their parent unit. The two-three week course (consisting of eight to twelve hour days) is run by experienced patrol members, molding the new troopers into what is needed. Although they are not a true airborne unit, they share many traditions and skills with actual Sirian airborne units (much to the latter's chagrin). Tactics The missions LRRGs are called upon to execute vary wildly, not least in terms of terrain, the enemy, the civil populace, weather, and more. Hence, planning is considered vital to LRRGs, with meticulous collection of information undertaken before the LRRG even steps out the door. However, one thing remains constant: their primary mission is to collect and report battlefield information. To do so, they search out the enemy, locate him, and report on his activities. If deemed necessary, they may direct artillery or air strikes on enemy positions, move into the area, and give an assessment of the results. This means that a six woman unit can have an impact vastly disproportionate to their size. Noise discipline is considered crucial - anything that might make noise is either padded to reduce noise or, if it is not critical, discarded. Waterproofing of items is carried out as necessary. Their attention to detail is so exacting that each and every round of ammunition the team carries is carefully cleaned and loaded. One quirk of LRRGs is that the pointwoman will carry one or two magazines loaded entirely with tracer rounds. This is used to break contact, making it appear to the enemy they are under heavier fire. LRRGs may be inserted into an area of operations via a variety of methods, but by far the most common is via dropship, using small inconspicuous LZs masked by terrain to deflect attention. Other dropships may perform deceptive insertions to fool the enemy as to the true nature of the operation. If the LRRG comes under fire during insertion and one trooper is already out, the entire team exits immediately. Regardless, as soon as they get out of the dropship a dash is made to the nearest concealment to make a headcount of both items and people. The most experienced scout is the pointwoman, with her weapon on full auto. An assistant gunner brings up the rear as the "tail gunner". A wedge or diamond formation is used in areas of sparse vegetation, but they use a file formation when going through thick vegetation. This is because it is faster, quieter, easier to control, and less tiring. Furthermore, it hides the true number of soldiers in the team, and is much less detectable. Nevertheless, it is slow, painstaking work, particularly in jungle. Contact is made with HQ via highly encrypted radio using pre-arranged codes at specific times of day. If the enemy has been spotted, a full run down of their size, activities, location, unit identification, time and date of sighting, and equipment is transmitted. However, if a LRRG is detected by the enemy, they are immediately considered compromised. This is because the mission is now impossible to accomplish. Hence, they aim to always detect the enemy first. If the enemy detects them first and moves to engage, however, the LRRG aims to disengage as soon as possible. This is done with a continuous hail of gunfire and grenades to discourage pursuit. The LRRG will do anything in its power to enable their escape, including minimising tracks and laying deceptive trails, going through difficult terrain, setting traps for pursuers (such as mines, trip-wired frag/tear gas/smoke grenades), calling in artillery and air strikes on the trail behind them, and more. The exfiltration flight in such a scenario typically includes two or so gunships, which will immediately set about suppressing the pursuers with heavy fire whilst the LRRG boards the exfiltration dropship. This can be done through several different methods. When they return to base, they are immediately debriefed and given two to three days to rest before their next mission. Equipment Due to their unique role, LRRGs often use a wide variety of weapons, up to and including exotic types and those wielded by the enemy in order to forestall detection or sow confusion amongst their ranks. Sometimes LRRGs cut down their weapons so that they are easier to wield in the tight quarters they may fight in, not to mention reducing the weight they must carry. Small arms * L42 assault railgun * L78 Light Machine Gun * L2 PDW * L1 Combat Pistol * L51 Sniper Rifle * L16 Shotgun * L35 Designated Marksman Rifle Missiles & Explosives * Monofilament Grenade * EMP Grenade * Thunderflash Grenade * Mini Grenade * L4 Anti-Tank Rocket * GAD Mine * GA-7 Kisijarnnir * ROAMM Miscellaneous * LQ-84 Reconnaissance-Strike Drone Category:Sirian Union Category:Sirian Army